Insect and acarid pests destroy growing and harvested crops. In the United States, agronomic crops must compete with thousands of those pests. In particular, tobacco budworms and southern armyworms are especially devastating to crops.
Tobacco budworms cause tremendous economic losses in agronomic crops. In particular, budworms devastate cotton crops by feeding on green bolls. Control of budworms is complicated by their resistance to many common insecticides, including organophosphates, carbamates and pyrethroids.
In spite of the commercial insecticides and acaricides available today, damage to crops, both growing and harvested, caused by insect and acarid pests still occurs. Accordingly, there is ongoing research to create new and more effective insecticidal and acaricidal agents.
Certain N-carbamoyl-3-carboxyaryl-heterocyclic and hydrazinecarboximidamidohydrazone compounds which are useful as herbicidal agents are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,456. However, that patent does not describe any insecticidal or acaricidal activity.
Certain cyclic 1,3,4-oxadiazoline compounds are described by D. Kochetov et al in Ukrainskii Khimicheskii Zhurnal, 57(2), pp. 215-217 (1991). However, D. Kochetov et al do not disclose any utility for their cyclic 1,3,4-oxadiazoline compounds
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide compounds which are useful for the control of insect and acarid pests.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for the control of insect and acarid pests.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for the protection of growing and harvested crops from damage caused by insect and acarid attack and infestation.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the description thereof set forth below.